Chocolate
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Fic mto atrasada de Dia dos Namorados. Eh Fluffy. Please R&R! Heero tem um pedido a fazer a Relena na véspera desse dia. No dia seguinte...


Chocolate  
  
Comment: Essa é a minha primeira fic solo de GW, e a primeira shortfic!! Eu tive essa idéia mais ou menos na época do dia dos namorados, mas só agora eu tive coragem de botar isso no papel (?).  
  
Summary: Na véspera do Dia dos Namorados (13/02), Heero faz um pedido a Relena. Nota: o Heero está OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Gundam Wing. O que é realmente uma pena...  
  
Legendinha:  
  
- falas – "pensamentos" * ações típicas de anime * *.*.*.*.*.*.Mudança de tempo e/ou lugar.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* *********FLASHBACH********** (intromissões da autora doida) [intromissões nas intromissões]  
  
Para o soldado perfeito, o dia seguinte era apenas uma data fútil, que tinha como única utilidade a movimentação do mercado de chocolates. ERA, até semana passada, quando resolvera tomar uma atitude. Ia sim, fazer aquele pedido que tanto temia fazer a Relena. Respirou fundo e entrou pela porta à sua frente. Encontrou a rainha sentada diante de sua escrivaninha com uma enorme pilha de papéis e uma expressão de profunda repugnância dirigida a eles. Mas essa feição logo se alterou quando viu quem entrara.  
- Heero, que bons ventos o trazem? – disse, sorrindo.  
- Relena, tenho algo a lhe pedir... – disse, baixinho, com uma tonalidade ligeiramente rubra no rosto. Relena, esperançosa, logo perguntou:  
- O quê?  
- Por favor, me ensine a fazer chocolate!! – bradou, com as mãos unidas em frente do rosto, num gesto de súplica. (ENGANEI VOCÊÊÊS!!!) Ela fez uma expressão de intriga, mas mesmo assim...  
- Está bem. – concordou, esperançosa de que os chocolates fossem para ela.  
- Obrigado, obrigado... – disse, de modo estranhamente grato.  
Os dois se dirigiram à cozinha, levando praticamente a tarde toda para Heero aprender os princípios básicos de como se fazer um chocolate. Quatro horas depois, com as mãos, braços e abdome completamente melados de chocolate, Heero deu um de seus raros meios-sorrisos ante a visão dos belos e lustrosos bombons.  
- Muito obrigado mais uma vez. – disse, saindo para voltar à casa onde todos os pilotos moravam.  
- Não há de quê, Heero. – cumprimentou-o, com um sorriso, acenando. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Dia seguinte, cerca de 20:30, casa dos pilotos .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Duo chegou da central, com uma imensa sacola branca, fazendo Heero, sentado num dos sofás, quase cair de tão grande.  
- Duo, o que é isso??! – bradou, ligeiramente assustado.  
- Te dou um se você adivinhar...* gotão * - disse, claramente aborrecido.  
- Chocolates, aposto.  
- Bingo. Toneladas...já até perdi a conta de quantas pessoas me deram esse ano. A maioria garotas. Ah, é. – disse, retirando uma caixa ornamentada da mochila. – Esse é seu.  
- Foi você que fez? – disse, esperançoso.  
- Sim. – disse, com seu típico sorriso.  
- Obrigado. – Duo se surpreendeu. Não esperava que o japonês agradecesse, apenas respondesse com um de seus "Hns" de costume. Se bem que aquela era a primeira vez que lhe entregava chocolate diretamente.  
- De nada. – sorriu, dando-lhe seu mais deslumbrante sorriso.  
- Duo...er...eu...  
Foi interrompido por Trowa, que entrava com uma sacola também bastante grande, mas cerca de um terço da sacola de Duo.  
- Meu Deus! Duo, sua sacola parece um monstro mutante, sabia? De quem você ganhou dessa vez?  
- Sei lá!! Já perdi a conta... – e depois completou, ligeiramente magoado. – Mas eu não ganhei da única pessoa de quem eu queria ganhar...  
Heero não mostrou, mas havia perdido as esperanças, pois presumira que Duo desejava ganhar chocolates de Hilde, não dele. Mas estava muito enganado. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Mesmo local, quinze para a meia-noite .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Duo estava deitado na cama, ainda acordado. Pelo 3º ano seguido, Heero quebrara seu esperançoso coração. Um par de lágrimas silenciosas brotou em seus olhos, ofuscando momentaneamente sua visão e impedindo-o de ver quem entrara no quarto.  
- Duo? – ouviu a voz grave, que reconheceu como sendo a de Heero sussurar seu nome baixinho, bem perto de seu ouvido. – Você estava chorando?  
- Não, não é nada... – respondeu, a voz trêmula.  
- Tome, espero que não seja tarde demais. – disse baixinho, entregando-lhe uma caixa e afastando uma mecha teimosa do rosto carinhosamente. – Desculpe não ter entregado antes. Eu ia dar isso, mas quando eu vi você chegar com aquela sacola...realmente me senti mal, porque você recebeu tantos e as garotas fazem isso bem melhor...perto delas, acho que o meu chocolate seria uma piada...e você estava esperando o chocolate da Hilde, não é?  
- Venha ver... – disse, deixando a caixa no travesseiro. Abriu o "monstro mutante" e Heero assistiu a uma chuva de caixas e embrulhos de todos os tamanhos e cores, até praticamente a sacola se esvaziar. – Olha. – mostrou-lhe o chocolate que recebera de Hilde. – Ela me dá todos os anos desde que a conheci. Era de você que eu queria ganhar...  
- Er...hã...hum...Duo? Quer sair comigo amanhã? – perguntou, encabulado. (não é uma coisinha fofa??!!)  
- Ah, Hee-chan!! Claro! – exclamou, se dependurando no pescoço de Heero e roubando-lhe um beijo. – Que foi? Hee...? – perguntou, estalando seus dedos diante dos olhos do soldado perfeito, que estava com uma expressão abobada. – Não vai me dizer que foi seu primeiro beijo.  
Duo acertara na mosca, fazendo Heero corar até a raiz dos cabelos.  
- É, foi... – disse, com Duo aninhado em seus braços. – Duo? – Duo acabara dormindo. Sempre dormia cedo na Sexta-feira, para cair na farra no Sábado. – Parece um anjinho... – ficou com dó de acordá-lo, então, levando- o no colo, deitou-se na cama, com Duo aconchegado em seus braços. Mal podia esperar para chegar o dia seguinte. Owari!  
  
EEEEEEEE!! Ficou bem curtinho!! Chibilua! Fic de presente para vc! Agradecimentos: à Soul Huntress, por ter agüentado até eu terminar essa coisa! Aninha, valeu por ME agüentar!! Basicamente isso. Não sei se vou continuar...mas pretendo... Kissu 


End file.
